Dragon
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Discover a world you've only imagined. An orphaned dragon raised by lemurs joins an arduous trek to a sanctuary after a meteorite shower destroys his family home.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It all started in inside of an egg where a creature with golden scales was moving and you could heard it's heart beating, in the sides of the egg you see many shadows from the light of the sun. Then all the shadows stop and only one in particular was very close to him. Then it's golden eye open looking up.

" _Some things started out as big and some things started out small, very small but, sometimes the smallest thing can make the biggest changes of all."_

Then you see a nest fill with eggs around with many colors; there was a green, blue, orange, red, brown, silver, purple, yellow, white, pink, gray and golden eggs. The golden egg was in the center of all of them while the rest were around him. Then it's mother was moving a little the egg if it was time to hatch already, the female dragon was a bronze dragon with purple eyes. She pull her head back up and look at her new babies but, before she could touch them again she look at the sky. It was beginning to be sunrise and she somehow felt that something was going to happen but, she didn't know what. Later, with her paw she move the golden egg to one side like the others, then a little dragon was trying to look at the eggs but, she just move her paw over him so he could left. But it still come back until she growl to the young dragon to leave and so it did. The young one went to another nest but, the other female mother did the same thing. It run the big late until it's eyes were in a sorted fly so, it follow it to the entrants of the forest and stop. When the young one look up it seem that something was moving, later it saw some dribble in the stick of the tree. It look up again and this time it look to a huge black dragon. Then it came out screaming, alerting the others and behind the young one it came the black dragon chasing him and the others. Everyone started to run and take fly but, only the bronze dragon was protecting its eggs until she saw the black dragon and left. The black dragon shot some dark fire to the nest and only the golden egg survive the blast. While the golden egg was alone a Oviraptor saw it and took him to another place. While trying to break the egg another one of his same specie took the egg away from him and the next thing that happen was that the egg fall from their hands and it drop to the river. While the egg is traveling in the river a Koolasuchus swallow it but, it spit it out. While still traveling the egg falls in a water fall but, its taken by a Pteranodon, flying above all the dinosaurs and the dragons. Then goes to another island where the babies of the Pteranodon are but, two birds fight the Pteranodon causing it to accidentally drop the egg into the forest. The lemurs run away from the egg scare of what it could be. Three lemurs went a little closer to see the egg, one was a female, the other an old man and the other a young one.

- Solomon, what is it?- ask the young one. Then the female went walking toward the egg.

- Tea don't go. We don't know what it is.- say Solomon.

- Tea be careful.- say the young one. But she keep going never leaving her eyes away from the egg and by the time she was almost to close to the egg it hatch. She took a step back afraid but, she saw that nothing was coming out of it so she took away a piece of the broken egg and she took a pit inside.

- Solomon, come over here.- say Tea. When he was about to go the little one was about to go but, Solomon took his tail and pull him back.

- Yugi is very dangerous.- say Solomon.

- You never let me see the best part.- say Yugi. Then Solomon went walking where Tea was.

- What? What is it?- he ask.

- It was an egg. Look.- she say turning with the little baby dragon in her arms.

-Ahhh!- scream Solomon.

- What?- she ask.

- It's a monster of cold blood, it comes from another lands, furious, eats meat.- he says.

- For me it's just a baby.- she say.

- The baby will grow up and if you trust him, one day will be between his teeth. Those monster can eat you like candy.- say Solomon to the other young lemurs.

- Then, what should we do?- ask Tea.

- Get rib of him.- say Solomon angrily.

- What is wrong with you?- ask Tea. While Solomon walk away.

- Tea understand his dangerous.- say Solomon looking back at her.

- Sorry little one. Find you do it.- she say handing the baby to Solomon while she turn around and sit.

- Fine I'll do it.- he say. he was going to let go of the baby from where they were. He was saying something but because of his low voice and how quickly he say it, you couldn't understand a word of what he say.

- And you better get rib of him it looks hungry.- say Tea. When he was about to do it he look at the baby, it open it's cutely amethyst crimson little eyes. He soft a little and later move his head remembering why he was doing this. Then the little one yawn before looking at him. He close his eyes and later open then because the baby was making pee, later he hand it to Tea.

- Take.- he say frustrated because she won.

- Don't worry will teach not to like meat.- she say. She was heading to sit where she was before.

- What it. Oh, sorry be careful he could bite.- he say leaving. And Yugi pass him under nit him, he got next to his mother and put a finger in the mouth of the baby.

- It's a toothless monster. What will he do to us? Just lick us?- ask Yugi.

- Yugi stop, look at this lovely face. Do you really think it looks like a monster?- she say.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Courtship**

Some Years Later…

The some little lemurs were screaming and running away from a big golden monster with wings. It's sharp claws were trying to grab some of the little lemurs it still chance them everywhere but one of then was eat while the other two just look back very scare while the golden dragon was looking at them in a angry way until inside his mouth someone was screaming.

- Let Me Out! Let Me Out!- say the little lemur while the dragon was trying to get it out of his mouth. And he just spit out.

- Hairball.- he say still spiting out the hair from the lemur.

- What a great game! To him!- say the little one that was eat by him.

- Oh no, the attacking lemurs. Rebecca please I can't, your a lot stop it, why don't you take someone like your own sizes. Please help!- say the dragon while I was getting beat up by the lemurs and he just fake that he was dead.

- Atem? Your not dead.- say Rebecca.

- No!- say Atem making them laugh. Then Tea came from the bushes while holding some flowers.

- Alright you guys. Knock it off. Remember the courtship? Your going to be seen a lot of smooching.- say Tea.

- Oh, mom.- say Rebecca.

- It's all right Tea, we could smooch here!- say Atem while trying to kiss the girls.

- It's a shame that you don't like kids.- say Tea.

- Nasty little barman's.- say Atem.

- Ja,Ja look and find Yugi. His rehearsing some pickup lines, lets hope he finds some new material.- say Tea.

In the beach…

- Hey sweaty if you be my bride I'll grow ya. That is good, oh it's good. Girls I'm known as the professor of love, and in school sensation and I still got it.- say Yugi.

- I hope it's not contagious.- say Atem.

- I'm a ration of romance.- say Yugi.

- hahaha come on hot stuff, lets get going.- say Atem while Yugi jump on his back. - You don't want to miss Solomon usual pet talk.

- Oh goody. I don't want to heard the maniac advice of an old monkey.- say Yugi.

- Hey, hey. I hearth that in his day that old monkey was a swinger.- say Atem.

- You're talking about Solomon?- ask Yugi.

- Yeah, didn't you hearth him, he put the primate of the checkmate.- say Atem.

- Really?- ask Yugi.

At sunset…

- Ok guys gather out. And learn from the master.- say Solomon to the male monkeys.

On the Big Tree…

- Now girls. Don't jump onto the trees from the first boy with a cute back leap. It's more fun if you keep them guessing.- say Tea to the girls.

Back to trees…

- And if a cute back leap doesn't work guess.- say Solomon.

Back to the Big Tree…

- Your never going to forget this day. So make it one to remember.- say Tea.

Back to the trees…

- But if you mess up. Don't worry they weren't remember.- say Solomon.

- Como on guys! We don't want to let them down.- say Atem.

- Go on now! Test out. Ten outs.- say Solomon to the guys. And Atem let them be in his back and help one that was about to fall in front of him. - Make them look good son.

- Come on Solomon with my charm and your brains no problem.- say Atem heading to the Big Tree. Solomon only laugh at that. When Atem roar to inform that the man were coming. - Hey girls look what just pull into town. Your buffet tables of love.- say Atem showing the man. He only make laugh to the girls that look lovely. Yugi was showing off and he almost fall from Atem's back.

- Yugi, jajaja- say Rebecca. Atem stop and let the man to get on top of the tree. Then Yugi and Rebecca started to howl and later Solomon and Tea and finally Atem to give the signal to start. Yugi fell from the tree because the branch broke and the rest of his friends jump at the same time leaving him behind. Atem help and to get to the tree in time.

- Your missing all the action pal, come on.- say Atem.

- Hey haven't you heard I' am the action! Uhhhuuu!- say Yugi. But he didn't notice that his foot was been tangle with the liana and by the time everyone jump he was been stock in there. Almost everyone was now already picking there chosen one. And by the time everyone jump to a single liana the girls give the flower to the man and start to climb up the tree. Yugi was happy to see that his friends found a girl but, he feel sad that he didn't have one. Atem saw all of them climb up but then he saw Yugi and went toward him.

- Ah don't worry Yugi, your always have a next year.- say Atem.

- hey, I'm not going to get rip of them, but the ladies as everyone knows like to move to a bigger tree.- say Yugi.

- Oh well, poor Yugi the clan has one single forever.- say Solomon sad.

- No, we have two.- say Tea referring to Atem too. Heading toward Atem.

- Well it's not been really his best event.- say Tea.

- He has a doff high than mine.- say Atem.

- Oh Atem, if only there was someone in the island for you. Well you no, looks like you but, prettier.- say Tea smiling.

- Oh come on Tea, what more could I want.- say Atem.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The End Of The Island**

Then some parts of the meteor came down from the sky and that only could make the rest of lemurs and Atem to be surprise.

-Wow!- say Atem standing up and heading toward the edge of the island to see the parts of the meteor.

- What is that?- ask Rebecca on the head of Atem.

- I don't know.- he say. Rebecca climb up the tree and look at the horizon. Then Tea and Solomon were looking at the sky and saw that the birds were heading backwards.

- Dad?- say Tea.

- Something's wrong.- say Solomon.

- Atem were is Rebecca?- ask Tea heading toward him.

- Up in the tree.- say Atem when the meteor came. They saw how it hit the sea and it make a brighter was to see it, then the ocean hit very hart the island that make them to fall back.

- Let's Go!- scream Tea.

- MOM!- scream Rebecca.

- REBECCA!- scream Tea.

- MOM! MOM!- scream Rebecca.

- REBECCA!- scream Atem trying to look up. - Rebecca where are you?- then Tea climb up the tree and got Rebecca and land on the head of Atem.

- RUN ATEM! RUN! RUN!- scream Tea. Then the hot hair was getting to the island much more closer than ever. They ran as fast as Atem could then they saw Solomon to fall to the ground.

- SOLOMON STAND UP!- scream Atem while putting him in his back, then they saw Yugi.

- YUGI! JUMP! JUMP!- they all scream to them. And he jump and Tea got him.

- HOLD ON!- scream to him. The great clouts of fire reach the island and they were about to consume it totally. Atem got to the other edge of the island and he saw only the water. He look back and to his horror the clouts were right now behind him. Before he could think he jump off before it could reach him. In the water he came out of hit to take some air and look for his family. The worse have pass and it was raining.

- TEA! SOLOMON! WHERE ARE YOU!?- scream Atem.

- ATEM! WE'RE HERE!- scream Tea from a trunk and Atem went swimming toward them.

Some Time Later…

They all got into land but everything was in fire and devastate because of the great explosion. Atem look everywhere and even back at his home that was in fire. They all look sad and for the lost of their love ones. Rebecca try to howl to see if anyone was still alive. She try again and nothing happen that's when Atem howl too but nothing happen and he look at Rebecca. Tea came toward her and hug her.

- Oh, Rebecca, Rebecca it's alright.- say Tea.

- There's nobody left.- say Rebecca crying.

- Shhh we're together now.- say Tea.

- Let's go. We most leave here.- say Atem making his paw to get lower so they could climb up into his back. He took one last look at the island and look at the birds where they were heading. He took the same path and the clout of fire have flatten everything in his way not even letting any life creature to be save. And they journey was just only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**The Herd **

They keep going in the desert without finding anything. Atem walk all night and morning now it was day time and still going.

- There, there Rebecca. There's nothing to be afraid off.- say Solomon.

- LOOK!- say Yugi pointing out to a strange creature.

- Did you see that?- ask Atem.

- Don't disturb him. HEY!- say Solomon. While Atem keep going.

- Dad!- say Tea in a whisper.

- His scaring Rebecca.- say Solomon.

- His not!- say Rebecca.

- Be silent.- say Atem in a whisper. Then they saw the Velociraptor that was somehow chewing it's claws and he stop looking at them. Later another one came and then others, they were surrounded them. Then they where scare by one of them because it came from nowhere and it was right now next to them. Then it open it's big mouth to scary them more. Then Atem was against a rock and the first Velociraptor attack him but fail, Atem start to run away from them in a mist of sand. One of the Velociraptor bite him and later let go and the other Velociraptors left.

- Atem they have stop!- say Tea. Then Atem stop and in front of him hit him another dragon like him instead he was a red dragon.

- Be away from the path!- say the red dragon.

- You heard him! Move!- say a green dragon. Atem stand up and start to walk forward, and then bump into other dragons that have their heads down to protect their eyes from the sand. Atem couldn't believe what he was seeing many dragons like him of many colors as possible. Then he saw the baby dragons walking and he put his head down to see them, he didn't notice that a female dragon was coming toward him. By the time he put his head up, he hit her in the face.

- Careful.- she say. Atem look at her and he was shock to see that she was a golden dragon like him but, she have fire in the end of her tail and in the wings. By the time he look forward he was hit by another dragons that put him in the dragon.

- Yugi! Get down!- say Solomon to him. Then in the ground he saw the biggest dragon in his entire life, a silver dragon. It was like 5 times bigger than him, behind the blue dragon came a dark purple dragon.

- Walking backwards huh. Let me know when you get faster. Keep going with those paws Tristan or you going to be left behind.- say the dark purple dragon. Then Atem and his family look down the hill and saw the herd of dragons.

- How many Atem's.- say Rebecca. Atem was happy but then he was brought back to the present.

- If you try even to join them.- say Solomon and then Yugi hold him scare.

- Hold on.- say Atem while he ran toward where the herd was going.

Once the herd stop the red, green and golden dragon were in the top of one of rocks looking to the horizon.

- Seto. It's better to stay down for…- say Joey.

- We're going to rest here. Give the sigh Joey.- say Seto. Then Joey roar to say to the herd that they were going to rest in that place and the sister of Seto came next to him. It was the same female golden dragon that Atem saw before. Then Atem heard the conversation of the two old dragons that he saw before.

- Oh Sam, how will I give to be in the Nesting Grounds , so many spaces and so make fights to find a place where to sleep. Not in these behave.- say the silver dragon.

- Kisara you have good paws, just kick them like this.- say Sam kicking another dragon out of her way.

- Oh! It's not possible! Shu, Shu, shu.- say Kisara trying to not smash them with her paws.

- Kisara if you want to get to the Nesting Grounds show that your brave.- say Sam turning around.

- Hi.- say Atem. Which cause that Sam scream. - Sorry, we heard you talk and… hmm.- say Atem looking at Tristan a long blue dragon that look like a serpent.

- Well, well this is strange. Usually Tristan doesn't get alone with strangers.- say Sam. Then Kisara was smelling at him.

- Of dear his invested.- say Kisara.

- A bath of mud will wipe it out.- say Sam.

- Excuse me.- say Solomon. Which cause her to be alarm.

- It's my grandpa. Part of another specie.- say Atem trying to calm her down.

- It will be part of your grandmother.- say Yugi to his mother.

- My name is Atem and this is my family… the remain.- say Atem.

- Oh little one I'm so sorry for that.- say Kisara.

- Kisara is the last of her specie she hopes to find others like her.- say Sam.

- Did we heard you guys talk about the Nesting Grounds?- ask Tea.

- Is the most beautiful place my dear. Where everyone is going to have their babies.- say Sam.

- Will there be someone like us?- ask Rebecca.

- Oh, the last of the days I have seen all the forms and sizes, we don't know what we're going to find. The complicate will be to get there.- say Sam.

- And we're lead savagely.- say Kisara.

- By who?- ask Atem.

- By Seto. The one who that screams and doesn't listen.- say Sam.

- We can't withstand the walk that we're keeping. I think that for an old woman like me is an unacceptable agreement.- say Kisara.

- Claim, what reaction could he show?- ask Atem and then Seto, Joey and Amber came. - Hey! What is his problem.

- It's him dear, Seto.- say Sam.

- Excuse! Seto! Just a moment!- say Atem while Seto stop.

- Don't interfere!- say Joey blocking the way to Atem.

- Relax Joey.- say Seto turning around to look at Atem. - Who are you?

- Huh… Atem.- say Atem.

- And shouldn't you be with…- say Seto looking to the lemurs in his back. - With the young dragons?

- I was just hearing what the ladies were talking. It seems that is difficult to follow, I think we should slow down a little.- say Atem and Amber just smile at him.

- So, everyone follows the weak ones. What a great idea, why don't you let me think about it, Atem.- say Seto turning around wile laughing.

- Hey, we need to support them.- say Atem.

- Don't interfere.- say Seto already angry and left.

- Don't worry. My bother is always like that with the new ones. He doesn't like the charm ones.- say Amber leaving.

- Hey the girl already got you in the eye.- say Yugi.

- I wouldn't risk it if I were you. Even with Amber, only obey Seto and put down your head.- say Sam.

- Seems when do we have to do what his specie says.- say Solomon angry.

- Seto has already defeat more big flies than you grandpa.- say Sam.

- If I could have his little brain in my palm…- say Solomon.

- No, no she's right, it's better to put our heads down and avoid that they come to cut us.- say Atem.

- Consider yourself lucky that they're the only ones that are following us.- say Sam and with that they all went to have a sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**The Great Desert **

The morning have come and the sunrise was already out in the sky. Everyone was waking up and standing up to get going in their journey. Then Yugi was heading to where Kisara, Sam, Atem and his family were and stop on top of Atem's head.

- Hey wake up the sleep don't stop the wrinkles don't be smug. Hey hello! Is anybody there!- scream Yugi and open one of Atem's eyes so he could wake up. Then Atem woke up scare and notice Yugi.

- What are you doing Yugi?- ask Atem.

- You put the alarm before the sunrise. Come on stand up!- say Yugi.

- What do you want?- ask Atem still asleep and stand up.

- Something is happening and they are join together, lets go!- say Yugi.

- Everyone Stand Up! Seto says that we depart. Come Get Up!- scream Joey.

- Amusing grumpy don't you think.- say Yugi.

- Did you say something?- ask Yugi.

- No sir.- say Atem trying to make Yugi that he better watch out his mouth.

- If your interest to continue, you and your parasite start moving!- scream Joey.

- Guess what a mouth smell. Hey, hey, hey. There's your girlfriend.- say Yugi.

- What are you talking about.- say Atem.

- You know what I'm talking about. Look beautiful scales, golden eyes, big ankles.- say Yugi.

- Yeah, I think I impress her.- say Atem.

- You need the help of the love lemur.- say Yugi.

- Love lemur?- ask Atem.

- Oh Kiss Me!- say Yugi trying to get the attention of Amber. And Amber look back to where Atem was and for the embarrassment of Yugi to him he could only smile at that.

- Kids that's what we call a crazy dragon.- say Amber to the two young dragons while she keep walking away with a smile.

- And with that the ice melts.- say Yugi. Then they all heard the grown of Seto to get the attention of everyone.

- We have a lot of beginners put the rule of not waiting for nobody.- say Seto to Joey.

- If this is your first trip then listen! There will not be water on the other side and keep up with the pace, if a Red Eyes captures you stay there, Move it!- scream Joey.

- Oh what manners. This looks like a long way.- say Kisara.

- And hot. And if you smell barbecue it's my feet.- say Sam. And with that their journey begin in the dry, hot desert. They walk the hole day without stopping and the sun was taking their energy away to fast.

- Were too slow.- say Seto irritated.

- I will speed up the pace.- say Joey and grown to the herd to go faster. In the night was the same thing but, even so they still keep going.

- Hey lovely, your changing course.- say Solomon to Sam.

- How ridiculous a lemur guiding me.- say Sam returning to the road. Then Atem found the dead body of a young dragon in the floor and then look back to the Velociraptors who were ready to get their price and he just keep going without looking back.

By morning they where still walking and in some point of their way Sam collapse.

- What is it Sam?- ask Sam to herself.

- Don't let them eat you, their hunting us.- say Atem looking around him and notice that the Velociraptors weren't there anymore. The Velociraptors finish eating the body of the dragon but, then they saw something to make them ran away. Then two Red Eyes Black Dragons were following the track of the herd and that only mean bad news to them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**The Lake **

They have walk to long but, they have finally got to the lake and Seto and Joey call the others that they have finally got to the lake. Everyone started to speed up to get to the lake.

- We're here.- say Sam.

- Ha, are we here?- ask Solomon.

- It's on the other side of the hill.- say Sam.

- Come on Sam, water, you want water.- say Atem.

- It's time to refresh my mind.- say Sam.

One the little twins where there and even Seto they all got shock to see that the lake was dry. All of them were only there looking of what they found and then Atem look back sadly to Sam.

- I will go in the lake, until the water gets to my eyes. And swim, oh.- say Sam.

- Maybe the rain got in another point. What do you want me to do?- ask Joey.

- Do a track down, do it around the perimeter.- say to Joey who just left in that moment. - Stop! You have to be strong the Nesting Grounds are few days from here! Let's Go!

And everyone exhausted walk already.

- Seto, we haven't got long without water. If we keep going like this we're going to lose half of the herd.- say Amber.

- The other half will be save that needs my will.- say Seto and that only make that Amber be sad, this was an unfair thing to do with the herd.

- Oh there already moving, we're not going to make it.- say Kisara.

- There was always water.- say Sam going to the dry lake. Atem and the lemurs when toward her. - Water, delicious water and much mud.- say Sam getting down in the dirt.

- Oh Sam you can do it. The herd doesn't wait, we have to resist.- say Kisara.

- You have to keep going.- say Atem trying to make her stand up. Then the steps of Kisara where making a lot of sound.

- Water everywhere.- say Sam.

- There's no water, lovely.- say Kisara stopping in front of them. Then Atem and Yugi heard something from beneath Kisara.

- Kisara don't move.- say Atem.

- Oh what's going on? What is it?- ask Kisara.

- Did you heard that?- ask Yugi to Atem that they heard the water under the dirt.

- Of course. Get up your paw.- say Atem to Kisara and then dig deep into the ground. - Now pressure.- say Atem and with that Kisara make that the water appear.

- Wuuhuuu! That's why I love the taller ones.-say Yugi.

- Water.- say Atem.

- Amazing!- say Kisara. Then Atem roar so everyone notice him. - Water! Come on!

- They found water.- say Amber.

- Come here! Come to the water.- say Kisara and they all start to drink the water. The little twins start to run toward them but then Seto got faster and roar to them to stop. By the time he reach them Atem try to tell him what to do but he just make that everyone to be away of the water. Then the herd run toward the water.

- Wait ! There's water for everyone!- say Atem but he was push away and then push the other. - Sam!

Amber only look to the catastrophe and saw how Atem was helping the old lady.

- Yeah, keep pushing and let's see what you get.- say Atem push another dragon away from Sam. Then Amber look how his brother was making a scene in there to have the water for himself.

In another part of the land Joey and another dragon where looking for the water.

- Joey we're been going in circles. There's no water we most go back.- say the dragon.

- Calm down.- say Joey and then he smell something strange and in the shadow from behind he saw the figure of the Red Eyes. - Let's get away from here.- but then one of the Red Eyes got his partner and eat him the other Red Eyes try to attack him.

By the afternoon everyone was starting to get some sleep but, he heard the voice of Rebecca. And he went toward her.

- At the count of three you get out. One, Two, Three! Come on get out I wouldn't hurt you.- say Rebecca.

- Hey, hey what's going on?- ask Atem.

- The little Atems' don't want to get out. I think their afraid of me.- say Rebecca.

- Their afraid, it's because you're a scary thing.- say Atem. - Come on guys.- say but the twins didn't want to. - It's alright she's just a furry thing.

- But very happy. Come on his going to give you water!- say Rebecca following Atem. Then later the twins went toward them. Amber saw everything from the hill and was surprise to see that he was helping the little kids.

- Here rip and pressure.- say Atem, and he saw that the twins where fighting each other to be he first one to do it. - There, there without fighting we have to do this as team. Ready, One, Two, Three, Pressure. Thank you Rebecca.- say Atem looking at the twins. - And where are their parents?

- Some on us we're alone now.- say Amber walking toward him. - I see that you like kids.

- The skinny ones are very bitter. I'm Atem… the crazy dragon.- say Atem walking toward her.

- Sorry Atem.- say Amber.

- You where right.- say Atem. They didn't notice that the lemurs where looking at them.

- Dad, wake up.- say Tea to Solomon.

- Why did you help the old lady?- ask Amber.

- What will you do? Leave her?- ask Atem. - Oh are you telling me that…

- It pass all the time. You can't survive if your…- say Amber.

- If your strong.- say Atem for her.

- Well, yeah.- say Amber.

- Do you said it or your brother?- ask Atem.

- Everything has change. I don't know what to think about.- say Amber to Atem turning around.

- Hey, Amber only helping each other will get to the Nesting Grounds.- say Atem.

- You sound so sure about that.- say Amber.

- I sometimes don't but that's what I want.- say Atem looking at ther. - Hey, hmmm, water! Don't you want some?- ask Atem ripping the dirt.

- Can I try?- ask Amber happy.

- Of course it's just pressure.- say Atem putting his paw in the hole and later Amber but hers but, they touch each other with that. Then by lowering their head they hit each other with that.

- Sorry.- say Amber shyly.

- No you first.- say Atem.

- One fall and… well one fall.- say Solomon happy to see that Atem found some to love. Then Atem and Amber drink the water and he left her to keep drinking and have some space. What they didn't notice was that Seto was looking at them.

- Seto! Red Eyes!- say Joey who was hurt.

- What? They never came to north.- say Seto standing up.

- The fire sphere must have them change their course.- say Joey who was afraid when he heard the roars of the Red Eyes.

- They where following you. You can feed them with your meat! Move Everyone Now!- say Seto angry. Then Joey roar to wake everyone up. Then the herd started to walk.

- What's going on?- ask Atem.

- The herd is moving. Seto! What's going?- ask Amber when she reach him.

- Red Eyes! If we don't move their going to reach us.- say Seto.

- But the slow of the herd can't.- say Atem.

- They will distract the predators.- say Seto.

- You can't abandon them like that. Stop you can be one of them or you!- say Atem trying to stop the herd but then Seto attack him and put him in the ground.

- You do that again and I will kill you. Get away from him!- say Seto to Amber and push her to keep going.

- Atem no, you keep going I will be fine.- say Amber while Atem went to tell the others.

- Let's go! Red Eyes!- scream Atem.

- Red what?- ask Solomon.

- Red Eyes! Black Dragons that have bad manners, lets go.- say Sam.

- Come on! I don't want to lose you.- say Atem already running to get there. - Come on! Hurry! Their leaving us!- say Atem.

- Atem wait for them.- say Tea. And he stop to see that they couldn't wake to fast and then look at front to see that they were all gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**The Cave **

The night came and the Red Eyes found the little spot where the water was and drink it. Then the taller one notice the track of the other dragons.

- How lovely blisters.- say Kisara.

- I have blisters in the blisters.- say Sam.

- I don't want to say where I have blisters.- say Solomon. Putting his hand in his butt. Then they all heard a noise of something.

- What was that?- ask Sam.

- It came from above.- say Kisara.

- Hold it what could be worse?- ask Yugi.

- A Red Eyes.- say Rebecca.

- Sure and what would be the second worse?- ask Yugi.

- Two Red Eyes!- scream Kisara afraid.

- Great I'm leaving.- say Sam.

- Hold it, it could be the herd.- say Atem.

- Oh what terror, what terror.- say Kisara. They all when forward and found Joey.

- Oh, it's Joey.- say Sam.

- It seems that we aren't the only abandons.- say Kisara.

- What happen to you?- ask Atem looking at his endures.

- Red Eyes, we most keep going.- say Sam.

- It's not fair that we leave it here.- say Tea.

- It's not fair that he didn't wait for us.- say Sam.

- Hey do you need help you look bad.- say Atem.

- Leave the compassion, I just need some rest and now leave me.- say Joey.

- If you want.- say Atem and he was scare by the time he saw a lightning. Then Tristan was trying to tell them something with his stick and left. Then the stick was pointing to a cave. - If you change of thought come to the cave.

- Dark but it's dry.- say Atem once inside. Then the rain start.

- I love dry the darkness it's my problem. Uh! I'm sorry Tristan, is he cute.- say Sam.

- We have a visitor.- say Kisara and then Joey was in font of the cave. But he didn't come in so Atem went for him.

- Are you going in or what?- ask Atem.

- What do you want?- ask Joey.

- I think that we have to get shelter. Now come get up.- say Atem helping him to stand up and went inside. - You can stay with us is freezing.- say Atem. Then Tea saw some plants and took one.

- Who plan this trip to be like this?- ask Sam.

- You'll be in the Nesting Grounds in no time.- say Atem.

- When I'm there, I'm going to give Seto a beating.- say Sam.

- You say it.- say Atem. Then he saw that Rebecca and Yugi where laughing of the way Tristan was sleeping.

- If I could sleep like that, I will be in paradise.- say Solomon.

- If you could sleep like that you will be dead.- say Sam which cause that everyone laugh.

Then Tea was with Joey and give him the plant.

- This plant grow in the island. It will make you feel better.- say Tea. And put a liquid to his endures.

- Why are you doing this? Giving them false hope.- say Joey.

- The hope has bring us here.- say Tea.

- Why don't you let them decide their destiny, I already choose mine.- say Joey.

- What have you decide?- ask Tea.

- Die here. That's how it most be.- say Joey.

- If you want to die here Joey, it's your election not your destiny. Well, the plant will serve you.- say Tea leaving him and went back to her family. Joey look at them and then to the plant until he took it.

Some Time Later…

The Red Eyes Black Dragons where outside of the cave and when to there. Atem felt the floor shake and woke up to see that the Red Eyes have finally come.

- Shhh. Red Eyes.- say Joey in a whisper.

- What should we do?- ask Atem in a whisper.

- Alert the others.- say Joey. With that everyone woke up and try to get further into the cave without making noise. But when Atem was about to wake up Tristan, he make a sound that Atem have to shut him with his paw. Then everyone was walking and Kisara hit to up the wall that make a rock fall down. Saw try to stop but, couldn't. Atem when after it but the rock was already out and the Red Eyes just look at the rock and put their head on the cave to see better. Then a lighting pass and saw Atem shine so he chase him. Atem try to make Saw walk faster before they came but, one of the Red Eyes grave his tail by the mouth and took him away.

- ATEM! ATEM OH NO!- scream Tea and Rebecca was screaming all the way. Joey heard the screams and went back to help him.

- I will stop them, save yourselves!- say Joey. Who was putting a great fight with them but, then by hitting one of them to fall to the pillar saw that the only way to kill them was to destroy the pillar and make the rocks fall down. With that the Red Eyes where crush down by the rocks but also Joey.

- JOEY! NO!- scream Atem who was waiting for him in the open way to get away. Then once over he went where Joey was. - Joey!

Once he took the rocks on top of him it was to late. Then Tea came.

- You try to save him.- say Tea. Then he saw that the rocks that where on top of the Red Eyes where moving but, the farthest one got away without notice thing them while his other companion was already dead, and leave the cave to follow the heard.

Day Time…

The herd was still walking and the twins also but one of them was already to his limits and fall. The other try to make him stand up but couldn't and call up for help. Nobody was helping them and the little one was beginning to get afraid.

- Calm down little ones. We'll arrive soon.- say Amber who help the other and make them walk. Then she look back in the hope to see Atem but, she could see him so she keep going anyway.

Inside The Cave…

- Ok, here comes another, I'm seeing a dry thing…- say Yugi.

- A rock.- say Solomon.

- You guess right. You're a genius.- say Yugi.

- I will tell you what I'm seeing. That there's no way out.- say Sam.

- Now what?- ask Solomon.

- I believe to go back.- say Atem.

- Hold on.- say Yugi smelling.

- Yugi, what is it?- ask Rebecca.

- Do you smell that?- ask Yugi already getting to the rocks.

- Yeah.- she follow him and Atem also smell something so, he went to the rocks where Yugi and Rebecca where. Then Yugi keep ripping through the rocks until he let go of a light came.

- Take a look at that.- say Sam.

- How lovely.- say Kisara.

- Stand back everyone I will get you out of here.- say Atem pushing one of the rocks but at the time he did that more rocks fall blocking the way of the hole of light and vanish.

- Atem! Watch Out!- say Sam.

- No!- say Atem. And look back to their friends and try to push again the rocks. Then Tea came to tell him to get back.

- Atem, lets go back.- say Tea.

- What for, understand we're not going to survive.- say Atem.

- Yeah of course we have come here not, you throw away your luck and you give up now. What a shame, what a shame and disgrace. The worse of all was to make an old lady believe that she was necessary and that I have a purpose and you what? I was right and I will still believe it. And I'm not going to die here.- say Kisara to Atem and stand up with her two paws and push the rocks while she cast her lethal flames. Then Sam got in too and also Tristan. Atem was looking how even the obstacles they were they were still fighting for survive. Then Atem join in and with the last of the push and the attack of the flames the wall collapse letting everyone to see the light of the sun.

- What is this?- ask Kisara. Then everyone went to see what was on the other side of the wall and to their surprise they where in the Nesting Grounds.

- The Nesting Grounds… their intact.- say Sam happy. Atem also look happy to see his home again and everyone went out of the cave.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**The Nesting Grounds **

The hole place was beautiful and splendid.

- A new home.- say Tea.

- And I see the pool!- say Yugi happy and went toward it and Rebecca follow. Kisara went also to the pool and laugh at what Yugi say. - Great Dive!

- How enthusiastic. Watch Out!- say Kisara who land on the water. And Yugi was surfing in it.

- It's not bad. But I don't understand and the herd?- ask Atem.

- He hasn't forgot Amber.- say Tea. Which cause that Solomon laugh and even Sam.

- They will come in any moment.- say Sam walking away. - Oh no.

- Sam?- ask Atem.

- I talk to early.- say Sam.

- What is it?- ask Atem.

- That's the road we always took.- say Sam which make that Atem to be fear.

- They will never pass that way.- say Atem already heading to the cave.

- Atem no. If you go Seto will eat you there.- say Sam.

- Let him try.- say Atem already gone.

- Oh I just hope that Seto is in good mood.- say Sam.

On the other side of the Wall…

Seto was looking at the sky and was totally angry. Then Amber appear with the kids behind her.

- Wait me here.- she told them while she walk toward her brother. - Will find another way.

- Don't you think so, we're going to climb.- say Seto. That make Amber angry.

Back at the Cave…

Atem was able to put aside the rocks and went running to where the herd have gone, in his way he found a dead body of a little dragon but then he saw the Red Eyes and ate the body. He went to the other side so he could see him but, the Red Eyes saw him and follow him.

Back at the Wall…

- We have to climb up, the survival, the future is behind those rocks, our home is waiting!- say Seto but, nobody move and then he saw the little twins and make them move. - Climb up guys, let's go.

- No.- say Amber.

- Observe their strong, if they can and you can!- say Seto to the herd and with that the herd start to climb up, but then Atem appear.

- Seto!- scream Atem. Which make everyone to be surprise. - Take them out of her a Red Eyes is coming!

- Advance!- say Seto.

- No! I come from the valley there's a safely way!- say Atem.

- Come on, climb.- say Seto to the kids.

- Seto! Listen to him.- say Amber.

- Listen we have to leave now!- say Atem.

- Where? To the Red Eyes?- ask Seto.

- If we hurry up will get around. There's no way throw the rocks, there's a collapse on the other side!- say Atem which make Seto angry and push the kids. - You will die if you stay! There's a way to the valley and the herd will survive so follow me!- that make Seto angry and go forward.

- Seto!- say Amber trying to stop him.

- They stay with me!- say Seto.

- Come on let's go!- say Atem turning his back to him and he didn't notice that Seto attack him. They attack each other and Atem won the first attack but, then Seto send him dirt to the eyes and took his chance to attack him and almost kill him. But Amber stop him and help Atem to get up and follow him.

- Amber!- scream Seto not believing what his sister was doing. She didn't listen to him and keep going that make that the rest of the herd follow them. Amber was happy to see him so she touch his head with hers, but then they all heard the roar of the Red Eyes. And in their way he appear ready to chase them in any moment.

- Get back from the Red Eyes! Over here!- say Seto. Everyone was about to get back until Atem stop them.

- No, don't move! Separate he will catch us! Stay unite!- say Atem. Because the dragons couldn't fly or didn't know how they were trap. The Red Eyes chart and when toward them, Atem wasn't going to let him get to them so he attack him with his golden flame while the Red Eyes attack him with his red flame. But before he could take a chance the others attack him making him to get back. Once that was done they were leaving but the Red Eyes saw Seto and went toward him. Because Amber saw that she went back to help him, Atem saw her go back so, he went toward her.

- SETO!- scream Amber and before he knew the Red Eyes was there. He ran as fast as he could and he found out that the road to get back was gone and that he was trap.

- No.- say Seto when he saw the Red Eyes, he try to defeat him but, couldn't and before her sister could get there he was send to the rock. Almost going to be kill by him his sister came attacking the Red Eyes and Seto close his eyes in defeat. Amber was also sent to the rock and was almost going to be kill until Atem show up and attack him. He was also send to the rock but he keep fighting until he send the Red Eyes to the edge of the rock and make him fall. But when he was falling he grab one of Atem's wings to make him go with him. He let go and Atem climb up again to see that Amber was fine and that the Red Eyes was dead.

- Seto.- say Amber going to her brother and move his head but, she saw that he wasn't moving and the tears came to her eyes. Atem went over to her side and hung.

They have finally reach the end of the cave and everyone saw the Nesting Grounds.

- Welcome.- say Atem to all of them who roar in happiness and everyone got home safely.

Some Time Later…

Atem and Amber where waiting for their eggs to hatch. Everyone was there, the lemurs, Kisara, Sam, Tristan and the twins.

- Move aside everyone. Receive babies is my specialty.- say Sam.

- I think that you haven't incubate from years.- say Solomon.

- That's true, so I'm going to practice with your head.- say Sam.

- Hey, someone wants to meet you.- say Tea opening the crack of the egg. - Oh, isn't he the loveliest thing that you have seen.

- Hi, little one, his like me.- say Atem.

- His your father, don't think his a little crazy.- say Amber next to Atem looking at their first born.

- Oh, what a lovely day. Bless you little one.- say Sam.

- Come here little let me see that face.- say Solomon and then the kid start to pee. - Yeah, he's a chip off the old block.

- Hey! Look what I found new neighbors! Don't you guys want to play to indulge the lemur?- ask Yugi to the girls who only hug him. Everyone laugh and Atem roar to the sky and later everyone follow him. Then all the dragons have their eggs hatch and roar too.

_Nobody of us knows what big or small changes are wait. But one thing is for sure. Our journey is not over, we can only hope in some small way our time here will be remember._


End file.
